The present invention relates to a wall controller fastened to the wall for controlling the speed of rotation of a ceiling fan and the intensity of light of a lighting fixture.
A variety of ceiling fans with lighting fixtures are known and widely accepted. Because the power required is about 120 Watts for the ceiling fan and about 500 Watts for the lighting fixture, two separate control circuits are needed for controlling the speed of rotation of the ceiling fan and the intensity of light of the lighting fixture. Since the control device of a ceiling fan with a lighting fixture comprises two separate control circuits, much installation space is required, and the manufacturing cost of the control device is high.